Problem: To get to school each morning, Tiffany takes a scooter 3.83 kilometers and a motorcycle 3.53 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 52.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Tiffany's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Tiffany travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${3}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ Tiffany travels 7.36 kilometers in total.